


Karkat gets egg-nooked

by meowserskitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Eggs, Egguius - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowserskitten/pseuds/meowserskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I DIDNT MAKE THIS MY FRIEND DID SHUT UP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat gets egg-nooked

**Author's Note:**

> One word
> 
> Shenanigans.
> 
> And porn.

The room was filled with pants and moans coming from the mutant blooded troll, his nook dripping around the hand that inserted the brown and white eggs into his nook. The indigo troll leaned over the other looking down at him with lust filled eyes his glasses off so Karkat could see them. Karkat stared angrily back at Equius muttering curses under his breath every time Equius stuck an egg into his nook. The angry troll spread his leg wider allowing a 6th egg to enter his nook.

  
“HOW MANY ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING PUT IN ME YOU HORSE FUCKING IDIOT.” Karkat screamed as Equius inserted yet another.

  
“as many as your nook will allow Karkat.” equius replied his voice smooth and low, licking his lips as Karkat let out a loud moan. The red blooded trolls legs twitched with pleasure and anticipation waiting for another egg to be inserted. “c-cumming.” Karkat mumbled breathing heavily waiting for his release.

  
but not until,

  
they heard a loud crack come from his nook.

  
“OW GET THEM OUT THEY ARE BREAKING, THEY ARE FUCKING BREAKING INSIDE OF ME.” he yelled fearfully kicking Equius only to hear more eggs breaking inside of him. His red material was now mixed with yellow and clear liquids.

  
“GET THE SHELLS OUT YOU ASSHOLE IT HURTS.” he screamed squirming on the table he was laying on.

  
“Karkat I can't do anything unless, I..” Equius trailed off sweating nervously unsure what to do but his hormones and his bulge thinking for him.

  
“UNLESS YOU WHAT YOU INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE WHY DID I FUCKING AGREE TO THIS SHIT GET THEM OUT.” Karkat tried to claw at Equius' face growling and face red with embarrassment and anger.

  
“unless I fist you and scoop the excess out of you.” he calmly said, spreading karkats legs and placing his fingers back at his nook. “you should be stretched enough for that.” he inserted a few fingers and slowly worked his hand deeper into Karkats nook.

  
“I DONT CARE JUST GET THAT SHIT OUT.” Karkat whined moving his hips along with Equius as he inserted his whole hand into him. Soon half his forearm was in when he pulled out of Karkat with a cupped hand, the pressure against Karkats walls made him squeal in pleasure and came on Equius' arm as he cleaned out Karkat. He entered his whole forearm and repeated the motion repeatedly until he didn't feel anymore eggshells. He pulled out completely only to be met with a kick in the face. “YOU FUCKING PRICK I CANT BELIEVE YOURE ASS LETTING ABOUT 12 EGGS IN ME TO CRACK AND BREAK INSIDE OF ME. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM A FUCKING PROSTITUTE THAT CAN HANDLE 6 FUCKING HORSE DILDOS AT ONCE?” Karkat scolded turning over to one side.

  
“well you may be able to now.” Equius stated to, again be met with another kick in the face.


End file.
